united we stand
by YamatoForever2199
Summary: sorry, but this will not be finished anytime soon
1. there mission

United we stand was based on many ideas from past fan fiction that I never put on so I hope you like it

Commander Bossman dose not own code lyoko or any of the original characters but I do own the OC and story line

Here my 1st chapter. There mission

One morning at the illustrious boarding school of kadic high thing were going as normal as a boarding school can be in the early hours of the day. Students were waiting around for morning classes to begin. So we turn our attention a small group that were talking about things lets listen in.

So do you guys know what Einstein's been up to lately? A blonde boy with purple streaks in his hair that was brought into a single spike and blue eyes wearing a purple shirt, purple pants and red sneakers asked.

I don't know odd a Japanese girl with shoulder length black hair and warm black eyes wearing a black sweater that revealed her midriff, black pants and black combat boots.

Yumi do we ever know what going on until they come and tells us a brunette boy with brown eyes wearing a tannish-green shirt with a button up forest green shirt over it, olive green cargo pants and off-white shoes said.

You're probably right but… hey look here the come. Yumi said. A short blond hair with green eyes behind glasses wearing a blue turtleneck sweater, beige pants, and grey shoes comes running up to the group.

Guys….I've got…great news he said obviously out of breath.

What do you got for us Jeremy and where's Aelita?

I'm over hear odd a voice call out the group turns to a girl with pink hair and eyes wearing a dark pink dress over a pink hoodie with puff balls attached to the drawstrings and dark pink boots.

So Jeremy what this great news you have Ulrick asked.

Well I've been able to localize another replica.

That's great Jeremy so I'm going to guess that were going tonight to scope it out then.

My thoughts exactly Ulrick well go tonight. At this point the bell chose to ring the gang headed off towards there classes in preparation for the next mission.

Well there you have it my first chapter. True this is a bit short be I promise you that my next few chapters will be longer

I'll be updating this about 1 or 2 times a week so until next time good bye all.


	2. his goal

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter to United we stand.

Now to reminded everyone I do not own code lyoko or any of the characters also I do not own star wars but I do own the OC and story line and the _king raptor_

Now on to my next chapter: His goal 

(Normal talk)

_(In there minds) _

**(Over radio)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The entire world is one large city after another a tall man with brown patted down hair a gray shirt, black pants, black combat boots and a pistol on this belt said to a younger boy he had dark blond hair with a forest green camouflage jacket and digital camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots finished his form. Strapped on his back was a long .50 caliber sniper rifle and on his belt were two .45 colt pistols. Slung across his chest was a Tommy gun with the addition of multiple stick and drum clips.(now don't think that people can't carry that much do you even know how much gear the typical soldier carry's about 45-50 pounds)

Yes this will be our final battle but our enemy is no push over they will fight to the last man to stop us from restoring peace. Rally the troops it's almost time for the attack commander.

Yes sir general Macarthur he replies giving the general a quick salute before turning away and walking down the hall behind them.

_So the final battle is now at hand_ he said to himself. _I dedicate the final battle to my sister who I lost so long ago. This battle will go down in history I just wish you where here to see it sis_. He turns away from the window and starts walking down one of the many long hallways. As Macarthur move along he passes many troops most of which where dressed in a green t-shirt and digital camouflage cargo pants, and black combat boots. Many troops that passed by Macarthur gave him a quick salute as the walk by some even talked to the general about what there battle plans were or when they were going to launch off. But to every one of his troops he talked to the same answer was always heard. We launch soon. The battle plan? Same as always. Always remember in war you attack, never defend. A good offence is as good as a defense. Many troops were filling into the last door in the hallway but parted way when Macarthur came by. On the other side of the door way the room opened up to the size of a football field. To the far right side of the room were many different transports (these transports are modeled after rebel and empire transport) which where being loaded with men and machines of war. Macarthur strolled over to the wall and grabbed what looked to be a walky-talky.

Men this is our final battle. The men quieted down when they heard his voice. He continued, as you all know this is our final battle and we can all rest easily after we finally defeat this enemy. At this statement hundreds of men cheered for the approaching battle and there fearless leader. Now my fellow troops load up and roll out. Another round of cheers went up around. An officer wearing a tan shirt, tan cargo pants and black sunglasses proceed over to his general.

Permission to speak General Macarthur he spoke with great enthusiasm. Permission granted.

Sir the troop's moral is at an all time high this battle will not soon be forgotten.

That is true but many have not experienced a war of the magnitude. The officer fell silent after this last statement it was true most of the troops before him were placed on defensive ships they were inexperienced in frontal assaults.

Matt I see that you are worried again.

Just a bit matt replied.

Don't worried we've got the 301st elite division with use remember and 101st is in our reserves just incase. That's true matt replied.

Come on if we win I'll build you your own personal fighter Macarthur said. That's kind of you sir but I'd rather ride with my troops rather than alone but thank you for the offer.

No problems now get to your transport I'm going to call in the attack wings.

Yes sir general Macarthur giving him a quick salute he runs off and jumps into an open transport. _Its time to move out_ he thought to himself Walking though the maze of fighters, bombers and transports he arrives in front of a medium sized craft. Based off an American YF-22 Raptor it had a major over haul. Its two Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 engines were upgraded to create a 50 percent speed increase. Implanted into the nose of the craft were not one but two 20mm Gatling gun under the wings were six Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missiles great for hitting large numbers of fighters out beyond the range of normal sidewinders. This modified version was dubbed the YF-25 king raptor. The raptor was originally created for an Air superiority fighter but with all the upgrades it had been given it was more of an anti fighter and anti ground super weapon. Hey rogo Macarthur called. Yes general a voice answered.

Where are you?

I'm right in front of you general. At that point a figure emerged from out of nowhere but it didn't seem to affect Macarthur. Rogo how many times have I asked you not to use the stealth field unless we were in battle? With a little annoyance in his voice. More than a hundred times sir.

That's right now I need you to take my Tommy and my .50 down to the planets surfaces, do you think you can handle this job?

Yes sir general Macarthur. Macarthur hand him the Tommy and the .50 and rogo heads off to get his generals "toys" to a transport.

_One of these day he is going to get me killed_. With that thought in mind he climbed into the KRs bubble canopy. After strapping him self in he grabbed up a head set and put it on.

**King raptor to Devastator do you copy over**… the radio was quiet until a cracked message came through.

**King raptor this is the Devastator are we ready to go ballistic? **

**Not yet Devastator we need to acknowledge that all other ships are ready to launch**

**Got it should we start preparing the devastation canons then?**

**Yes get ready for firing sequence.**

**Roger Devastator out. **The transmission stopped at that point.

_Ok whose next let's try the 301__st_

**King raptor to freedom fighter do you copy over…**the radio crackled to life much quicker

**We hear you king raptor what's the situation**

**Nothing yet but were just about ready to attack hale the terminator and the enterprise to launch after the Devastator finishes its bombardment **

**What about the independence?**

**I'll take care of them**

**Roger freedom fighter out.**

The radio again falls quiet

_Ok now for the independence_

But he did not even need to try they haled him

**Independence to the king raptor can you hear us over**

**That's a roger independence I was about to hale you **

**Well it sounds like were almost ready to attack then **

**You're right again I wouldn't be surprised if you were a psychic.**

**What if I was…?**

**Um well in any event prepare to launch after the Devastator finish's its bombardment.**

**Roger that. Independence out.**

_Why dose that always seem to happen I wonder_

**King raptor to devastation commanded how long until the cannons are ready to fire? **

**There ready now sir shall I have them fire? **

A long pause was heard among the radio as troops and pilots listened in

**Open fire all weapons **

**What was that king I didn't get that? **

**I said OPEN FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!!**

**HAHA roger that hey boy FFFFFiiiiirrrrrrreeeee!!!!!!!**

Outside the main hull of the ship to large cannons swiveled around and aimed at the planted

**HANG ON TO YOUR HATS BOYS THIS COULD BE STRONG Haha **the devastator called out. At this point four large cannon shot rang out with enough recoil to make the ship tip violently in the opposite direction.

**That's the signal boys every one attack.**

**Independence launching**

**Terminator launching**

**Enterprise launching**

**Freedom fighter launching**

**Devastator launching all wings**

**Onward to victory **cried Macarthur as the king raptor screamed out of the hanger.

Fighters, bombers and transports of all shapes and sizes made there mad dash to the planets surface in hopes of having the honor of General Macarthur fighting along side there battalion of troops.

So there you have it my 2nd chapter. Congratulations go out to Kioshie who was my first reviewer of my fan fiction thank you for giving my story try I'll be back to continue with more chapters as soon as I think them up also I'm hoping to get 5 review before I put up another chap.


	3. reflecting on past times

Hey everyone I'm back once again. I do not own code lyoko of any part of the show but I do own the OC ,the story plot ,all ship listed in chapter 2 and finally the King Raptor.

Now let's recap on what happened in the last chapter

General Macarthur and his fleet had launched off a massed attack on an unsuspecting planet. We had left the general after he had screamed out of the hanger bay of his personal flag ship Devastator.

On a down side our crews were unable to get on a transport so we will not know what exactly what happened but we plan to interview some of the front line officers and if possible the general himself. So let us continue on this glorious battle that we never got to see.

(Normal talk)

_(In there minds)_

**(Over radio)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The planet is ours men Macarthur screamed out at the top of his lungs. Hundreds of thousands of men gave out triumphant cheers as fights and bombers flew over head dropping fire work. The mighty general had just pull out one of the best fought battles of there long war. But in they also suffered they had lost more than a 3rd of there entire attack force, So much so that the 101st had to be pulled in to replace the troops that had been right on the front line. Also in a last attempt to destroy the fleet there enemy had brought to arm an extra larger cannon made for the sole purpose of targeting enemy ships.

Most of the fleet was undamaged but three of the five flagships had taken damage the devastator being hit the worse. She had lost her engines so she was unable to move and she had also lost the devastation cannon so the ability to call down any bombardment was out of the question. But even with out the devastator the war was finally over.

I congratulate you on this final victory now I General Macarthur will undo what our enemy had done. Another round of cheers went up all over the area. With that last round of cheers Macarthur turned away from his troops and traveled along a long road which was littered with tanks, apcs, and dead troops wearing white armor. _Man this place brings back memories._

(Flashback)

Come on men we got to defend this position an officer yelled as a small squad of 10 men move up into the street dressed in white armor. Behind them were two large vehicles. These vehicles stood on two long legs with a square like cockpit mounted on top of the legs. On the lower half of the main body was two medium cannons. Mounted on the left side was a pair of rocket launchers. This was a vital checkpoint to the center of the city and so far every squad that moved through had been cut down by the devastating power on its main guns. Until the four men squad lead by General Macarthur came to town.

Alright men we need to set up shop right here. Do we all know what our separate missions are?

Yes sir general Macarthur.

Good now move out.

The men quickly filed out and went off to where they needed to be._ Well let's get started then._ Macarthur turned towards the building that was next to him. He grabbed out his Tommy gun and beat down the door in an attempt to get in but he was unable to get in.

_Hhhmm looks like I'll just need to use the next best thing. _ He went into his pack and took out a bit of plastic explosives. Setting the charge on the door he backed away to a reasonable distance. _Well fire in the hole. _He hits a switch and not even a second later

**(BOOM)** the explosive go off leaving a giant hole where the door was. _Haha woops I think I use a bit to much there._ Macarthur entered into the hole and made his way upstairs to locate a suitable vantage point. He is able to locate a perfect point where he can see the entire checkpoint. Setting up his .50 sniper he prepares himself mentally and physically for the shot.

Down at the checkpoint the officer is sitting on top of one of the two legged vehicles watching to make sure no one got past them. Macarthur set himself up and looked down the scope of the rifle placing the cross hair onto the officer.

Here we go BOOM head shot Macarthur called out (BANG) the first shot was taken hitting the officer right in the head making it explode in to many tiny peaces.

(BANG) the second shot was taken passing right through the first trooper and impacting the second behind him killing both of them instantly but when he was about to pull the trigger for his next shot the roar of engines were herd above. Multiple explosions were heard all around as heavy bombs were being dropped onto the checkpoint. The troopers dove for cover while the walkers tried to move but were unable to get out of the way. The heavy bombs impacted there target. (BANG, BOOM) multiple bombs ripped right through the point. When the smoke cleared nothing was left except for the shells of the once powerful walkers.

(End flashback)

Continuing down the street he arrives at a tall barrel shaped building. Phasing though the exterior wall he enters into a room with multiple data screens hovering along the wall. Arriving in the middle of the room a terminal appeared in front of him. He placed his hand onto the screen. The terminal scanned the hand print and disappeared. In its place flash the name Macarthur, then it flashed code: war

Welcome to the preparation for the hundred year war a mechanical voice rang out.

Where shall you be starting this time commander?

Computer relocate starting point from Yavin 4 to the Hoth system.

Processing……. Command acknowledged new start point is Hoth.

Excellent activate the RTTP program Macarthur said

Affirmative launching program now. A bright bubble of white light fanned out from the building engulfing everything is hit.

Hoth: deserted frost planet, only know base on planet echo base resetting……..

Let the hundred year war begin once again. The same mechanical voice rang out.

Macarthur dropped into a large snow pile. Getting up he recognizes that his gear had changed now instead of having forest camo jacket and digital camo cargo pants. He wore a full winter camo jumpsuit and winter camo jacket perfect for keeping warm in -35 below zero. He still had his two colt .45 pistols but he only had his .50 caliber sniper not his Tommy gun. _Oh well I can work with this until I get to echo base. Now if I'm right it should be on the other side of this hill. _As Macarthur move toward echo base out of the corner of his eye he watched as a large black object came hurtling towards him. Macarthur was able to jump out of the way before it impacted into the ground. Snow and ice went flying everywhere. As the snow finally settled down he was able to get a good look at what had almost ended his life. All he could see out of the entire object was the top. It looked like a large black half circle with a small glass window mounted to the side._ What is this thing? And what is it doing hear I never put in for extra reinforcements…. Unless_ _th_is _is a new_ _enemy._ At the thought of a new enemy Macarthur ran off and set up his .50 caliber and lie in wait these new enemies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-That's most likely to my longest chapter yet

-I'd like to take some time in saying that I have not forgotten about the lyoko half of this story. All I can say is don't worry lyoko will be brought back into my next chapter I promise.


	4. Discovering the impossible

Hey everyone I'm back with my forth entrée in United we stand

Now remember I don't own code lyoko or there characters but I do own the OC, all ships mentioned in chapter 2 and finally the King Raptor.

We now return to kadic to check up on Jeremy and his gang. Our crews are having a bit of trouble locating them. Wait…. This just in one of our observation planes just located the five teenagers running across an old bridge that leads into the abandon factory. So now that we have found them again we can finally continue.

(The lyoko gang comes bursting through my door)

All right bossman how do you know about the factory and where are you getting all these details about us. Jeremy shouts.

Oh boy looks like they found me. RUN AWAY. I go running into a wall and busting right through leaving a giant hole. COME BACK HERE. They yell and they run after me.

It's a good thing I was able to post this before they found me. So enjoy.

Now here is my next chapter: discovering the impossible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…..

Virtualization

Odd, Ulrick, Yumi, drop into sector fives core zone

Virtualization

Aelita drops in behind the group.

Ok guys head for the skids dry dock. Jeremy said.

Were on our way. Aelita replied. The door way in front of them opened up and the gang ran on through arriving in a half circle room where a black rail hung from the far wall. The gang raced up to the edge and calls up the elevator. The elevator grinds to a halt and the gang proceeded to clime on and it slowly went up toward its final destination. Soon the skid was in sight and what a site it was. The elevator arrived at the top and the gang ran toward there respective pads.

Here we go ENERGIZE. Jeremy said. Bright flashes of light engulfed our heroes as they were placed inside the skid. Aelita was placed up in the cockpit while the others were placed into the respective nav skids.

Aelita I'm releasing the docking clamps now. Jeremy reported.

Vertical propulsion activated. Aelita said as the skid slowly rises out of the dock into the celestial dome. The skid speeds around the dome and out of sector five via the tunnel access. Hovering over the desert sector the skid begins it descent plunging into the digital sea. Now free of lyoko gravity Aelita brought the skid into positions over one of the hubs

Aelita I'm sending you the coordinates of the replica Jeremy said.

Roger prepare for high speed acceleration in 3…2...1... Here we go. Aelita said. The skid plunges into the hub and disappears. In another part of the digital sea the skid rockets out of another hub.

Retro brakes called out aelita. The skid came to a quick stop before the new replicas gravity pulled them in.

Digital key activated aelita said. A bright beam of white light shot out from the skid and connected to the entrance way.

Ok guys give me a min to crack the lock Jeremy stated.

5 mins later. All right guys I got it open head inside. _Man XANA really doesn't want us to see this replica I wonder what he's hiding here._

In side the replica the gang immediately recognized that something was not right. They watched as the digital sea slowly got smaller and smaller. An entire planet was the digital sea. The skid traveled away toward the target another planet. Getting closer to the planet the gang began to see two large objects in front of them. One was a large building round in shape with long extensions out from all sides. The other object over shadowed the building the elongated ship had large cannons that dominated the entire first fourth of the ship followed by two smaller cannons and multiple rocket pods. Behind the last gun was the command deck which dominated the last forth of the ship. Under the first cannon was a name paced there for identification. The name brought chills to the gang. The name was Devastator. The Devastator was holding all of the attention that they did not notice a small fighter jumping in behind them. This fighter had a reverse swept wing design with multiple missiles attached under them. The fighter fired off a quick burst of its 20mm cannon getting the gangs attention. The skid shock from the impact brings the full attention of the skid on this mysterious fighter. Aelita pulls the skid into a loop getting on the fighters tall. Which seam to surprise the pilot because he kept flying on. Aelita fires off two missiles impacting its intended target but instead of it devitalizing away it exploded into a fire ball.

The gangs celebrations where cut short when the Devastator opened fire on them. Aelita threw the skid around trying to avoid all the fire she could but a few shots were getting through. With a few close calls the skid is able to get passed the Devastator. Thinking the troubles where over aelita relaxed (big mistake) the skid was hit from behind by a lone long rang missile. The skid lost all power and barrel rolled out of control slamming into the frozen waste land of the new replica.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a way to start the mission right. Let's hope that the lyoko gang recovers from that.

While I'm trying to out run the lyoko gang I hope to get 5 more reviews but if not I'll have the Devastator be placed over your home and have it wiped out lol just kidding.


	5. The beginning of a strange friendship?

Hey everyone I back again after finally being able to evade the lyoko gang.

So last time we saw the lyoko gang they had traveled to the new replica and found that it was not like the first replica they visited (forest sector) they were assaulted by a large ship and crashed on the planet. So I guess we'll go see what Macarthur doing now.

Disclaimers: same as it was in the other chapters

(Normal talk)

(_In there minds)_

(**Radio communications)**

Ch 5: The beginning of a strange friendship?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We now return to Macarthur who only mins ago was almost killed by a black craft.

The general hides in a large snow bank about 50 yards away when the craft begins to shake and slowly rise out of the snow reviling its true size. It was at least two times larger than the king raptor and towered over most tanks that Macarthur had in his arsenal. In a bright flash of light before the ship four figures step away. These "warriors" were nothing that Macarthur had ever seen before the first was a cat-man combo wearing all shades of purple, his hair was a bright blond brought up into one large spike. He had Cat like ears and tall that swung behind him. The second warrior was a male with short brown hair he wore a yellow and brown jump suit with a pair of sword handles that were mounted on a pack on his back. The third warrior who was a female with shoulder black hair wearing a dark pink/purple jumpsuit, black combat boots and a yellow pack on her back. The last warrior another female who looked strangely familiar but he could not place it. She wore a dark and light pink jumpsuit with translucent skirt and star shaped bracelet that hung from her wrist. Her short pink hair matched her suit perfectly. Taking in all the information on them as he could, he came to the conclusion of taking out the cat-man first. Preparing his sniper he placed the crosshairs over his intended target._ Ok here we go_. (BANG) Macarthur watches as the shot hits its intended target but instead of falling to the ground like all the others Macarthur had killed he disappeared into small digital pixels. _Well that's new._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aelita POV)

After finally getting the skid out of the snow we disembark from the skid. There was no sign of life anywhere. All of a sudden I see Odd devitalize in front of me.

"Jeremy what's going on Odd just got devitalized" I asked

"I'm not sure Aelita XANA must have created a new monster because I can't find it." "there's no signal but if I can calculated the angle of what ever hit Odd I can get a reading of were it could be" Jeremy said.

"Aelita go airborne and scout out the area while Jeremy tries to locate it" Ulrick called out. I give a quick nod and activate my bracelet. A par of angelic wing appeared on my back and I take to the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Macarthur POV)

With the cat-man down I move on to my next target. I had planed this out from the beginning to take down the cat-man first then the pinked haired warrior followed by the sword wielding samurai then the other female with the black hair. But when I go to look for my next target she is missing. I look to the other to for anything that could lead me to where she was. The samurai was looking up toward there transport craft so I looked more toward the top of their craft and wouldn't you now it there she was floating in mid air on a par of angelic wings. _That's something you don't see everyday_, o_ well _I thought. Lining her up in the cross hairs I pull the trigger (BANG) the sweet sound of the sniper rifle firing brought a smile to my face knowing that it would get rid of another invader on my base planet. I watched as the round missed its target but it managed to hit her in one of her wings. She plummeted to the ground and hit hard snow went flying everywhere._ Impossible I shouldn't have miss like that. _I thought _why... why did miss?_ I would have to find out later because the other to warriors have repositioned themselves in front of there fallen friend. Continuing with my plan I take aim at the samurai I fire again (BANG) the round screams toward him. At the last possible second he is able to get one of his swords in the way. The round collides with the sword and rips right on through shattering it and hitting him right in the head. He also disappears into small digital pixels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yumi POV)

Aelita had just gone airborne and I felt completely useless. I could only wait until Jeremy could find XANA's new monster. Looking out in the distance I see a small flash light. Seconds later I look up to see Aelita falling. She hits the ground really hard making a small crater where she hit. I look to Ulrick who already has his weapons drawn so I summon up my fans and together we stand in front of the crater Aelita was in.

"Jeremy what's going on up there? Aelita just got shot out of the air. Ulrick yelled up.

"I'm working on it Ulrick give me another minute I've almost got him" Jeremy said.

Out in the distance I see another flash of light. "Ulrick watch out" I yelled but it was too late. His one sword shattered in his hand and he gets hit in the head and devitalizes away.

"Ok I've got its position I'm bringing up the overwing head north east from your current position" the overwing materializes in front of me and I jump on to find what ever was trying to kill us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Macarthur POV)

Seeing my second kill of the day made my smile even wider. No one could stop me not even these "warriors". To finish my plan I needed to take out the two remaining Females.

Placing the cross hairs of my sniper on the last warrior all I have to say is one thing.

"BOOM HEAD SHOT" I pull the trigger but nothing happens. "Darn I'm out of ammo you are so lucky" I leave my sniper and begin to run towards her. In the distance I see a small half bowl shaped craft speeding towards me. I dive into a snow bank and waited for the opportune moment to strike. The mysterious craft zooms over head and stops about ten feet away.

"I have you now" I yell jumping up and drawing one of my pistols out and firing of a quick three round burst. The rounds impact into the craft and instead of the craft exploding into a fireball like I normally would see, it instead disappeared just like the other two warriors I had gotten rid of earlier. But now the warrior had seen me and she had draws out her weapons. They were a pair of Japanese fans. This surprised me and while my guard was down she threw them right at me. I snapped back in to focus and drop to the ground to avoid getting hit. Her fans pass right over me and begin to circle back which gave me an idea. I get back up firing another few round hitting her right arm._ Ha game over_ she looked up to see her fans coming right back to her. The fans ripped through her and she slowly disappeared away.

"Three down one to go" I said to myself as I dashed of toward the "warriors" craft to finish the job. I reached there craft in record time. I walked up to a large crater and looked in. There at the bottom was last member of the group. Her wings were gone and she was out cold. I quickly pull out my pistol and did a quick check of my ammo; I had only one shot left so I had to get this shot right. I raise my pistol and try to fire be something was holding me back. I couldn't bring my self to pull the trigger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jeremy POV)

In the chaos of everything aelita was knocked out and the other were devitalized by XANA's new monster. Though he seams to have some intelligent. He beat everyone though one of there weak points. As we speak he is trying to finish of aelita but for some reason he can't seam to bring him self to do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

Aelita reawakens to see someone standing above her and aiming some sort of weapon.

"Energy field" she yells as she throws two balls of pink energy from her hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Macarthur POV)

"Energy Field" I look down only to see two balls of pink energy flying at me. _O well game over for me._ The attack hits me hard and I go flying away and land about 10 feet from where I once stood. But before I could even back up the last warrior was standing above.

"It seems that I have been defeated". I stated.

"Yes you have XANA now say good bye to your new monster" as another ball of energy forms in her hand.

"One final request before I'm bested, who is this XANA you are talking about?" I asked.

The warriors looked at me with a puzzled look.

"If you're not with XANA then who are you?" She asks.

"I should ask the same thing to you but I'll start" I said.

"My name is General Mike Macarthur leader of the United Rebellion. I travel among the universe on my flag ship the U.N Devastator to bring peace to corrupted planets. What's your story?" I ask.

"Well to start off my name is Aelita and we had original came here to…" Aelita started when a booming voice interrupted her.

"Aelita don't tell him about the mission get back to the skid and return to lyoko" the unknown voice said.

"Who or what was that?" I ask.

"It's no one" she quickly replies "maybe we'll come back again and we can properly introduce each other"

"It's a deal" I reply "so when do you think the next time will be?" I ask.

I don't know but we'll make contact with you before trying to get thought the Devastator again" aelita replies. Aelita turns back towards the "skid" and in a bright flash of light she was gone. I watch as the skid slowly rises off the ground and shots for space. Then I remember something that I needed to do.

"**General Macarthur calling echo base, Echo base do you copy over"** I call in

"**Roger that general where are you?"** echo base returns

"**Never mind that I want you to contact the Devastator and tell them to hold fire on small craft exiting the system". **I quickly say.

"**Roger that Macarthur we'll send the message up to them". ** They respond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

As Aelita left the planet she expected to be fired upon but the attack never came. Instead two fighters slimier to what had attacked them early were following here. Then her radio crackled to life. (Dose the skid even have a radio?)

"**This is raptor's two and three here. Were here to cover your return to Oceanana .We were sent personally by General Macarthur with a message. He says to have a safe trip back to your world and he hopes that you will return soon." **Raptor two says

"**Thank you raptor two and send a message back to the general." "Thank you for the support and I'll make sure that I convince me and my team returns." **Aelita responds as the planet that Aelita had come from comes up on radar. She looks to her left and right to see that both Raptors had turn around and headed back. The skid plunges into the digital sea and is soon back on lyoko. She returns to earth with a strange new friend that she believes yet no one else dose to be trustable.


End file.
